


Christmas

by Bucksbegins



Category: The Book Thief (2013), The Book Thief - Markus Zusak
Genre: AU, Au no one dies, F/M, Fluff, Very very short fluff, first romance, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bucksbegins/pseuds/Bucksbegins
Summary: The war has passed, and even though the people of Molching are falling on hard times, 17 year old Liesel is surrounded by everyone that she loves, even an annoying Saukrel she couldn't imagine living without.





	Christmas

“Christmas…” Liesel sighed, her breath leaving her in a puff of vapor. She looked up at the candle lit tree in the center of Molching. The sun was long gone, the night heavy with darkness and bone chilling cold, but that didn’t bother her one bit. The heat of the candles was hardly substantial, but her front wasn’t nearly as frozen as her back. 

Rudy sniffed, “C’mon, Saumench, it’s not that pretty.” He flexed his numb hands and proceeded to wipe his nose on the sleeve of his coat, “It’s freezing out here.” 

Liesel elbowed him in the arm, “Shut up, I’m trying to enjoy this.” She closed her eyes tipping her head back to the sky, “First Christmas after the war.” She sighed, letting the cold creep down her scarf and onto her neck. There was no noise other than their steady breathing and the distant rumble of pub chaos.

Rudy stopped fidgeting, “Ya, I guess you’re right.” He stood beside her, looking again at the ornamented, candle lit tree again, not as focused on the cold. He glanced at Liesel, absorbed in the feeling of snow falling gently on her face.

Rudy smirked, leaning down quietly and picking up two fists full of snow. He sprang back up and shoved one fist down her scarf, and the other onto her face.

Liesel shrieked, “Rudy!” She reeled away, trying to clear her face and clothes of the snow before it melted on her, shaking out her scarf, coat, and hair.

The boy laughed from beside the tree watching as she flailed around, brushing her mittens over her face and under her scarf.

“It’s in my coat, Saukrel!” She whined, a smile playing on her lips, knowing she’d have done the same.

“How could I have resisted! Another reason to remember this Christmas!” His laughter chimed across the square, echoing back at them.

Liesel straightened up, fluffing her freshly chopped hair, post-war inspiration, “I’m going to keep this moment in my memory after I kill you.” She quipped at him, walking back to stand beside him, “The police will ask why I did what I did and I will think fondly on this moment.”

Rudy pretended to pout, but his smile crept back, unable to be reigned in, “You don’t mean that, Liesel. You couldn’t live without me.”

She shoved him a little, but he threw his arm around her shoulder and they began walking back to Himmel Street.

Rudy had successfully grown taller than Liesel. He liked to imagine he was seven feet tall, but Liesel would just roll her eyes and point out that he was only a head taller than her, and she hadn’t grown much taller than when she was 13.

Liesel didn’t push his arm off though, she enjoyed his warmth and wanted to be surrounded by the people she loved this year, knowing they could have been taken from her at any time in the past five years.

A warm, orange glow illuminated their path from the square. Liesel watched it fade as they walked away from it, from the beautiful Christmas tree. She was reminded of the last time orange illuminated the Square. The book burning. The beginning of her defiance of Nazi Germany, the day she discovered her love for books, her hate for the Nazi’s, and her ability to silently challenge the reign of their former Furher.

She looped her arm around Rudy’s back, watching the orange on the cobble stones become yellow, become grey, become black. They turned out of the square, finding the solitude of the darkness under the cloudy sky.

Rudy looked up to the sky, “Rosa’s going to kill you.” He sighed, “You stared at that tree for too long.” He teased.

Liesel pushed into him a little, moving them onto the slippery sidewalk, “Don’t make fun of me, I want to write about this, I was storing it all in my memory.”

Rudy rolled his eyes, “Of course, I forgot, your diary.”

Liesel pinched his side, “It’s not my diary, Saukrel. Stop making fun of me, or you’ll never get your Christmas present.”

At this, Rudy perked up, stopping them before they turn onto Himmel Street, “You have a present for me?” He asked excitedly, letting her go from under his arm so he could observe her reaction.

Liesel blushed a little, “Maybe.” She crossed her arms, “But I might have to give it to Max if you keep being rude.”

Rudy lifted his eyebrows, leaning in to her, “What is it?”

Liesel jutted out her chin, “I don’t think I should give it to you.” She turned and began walking to Himmel Street, “I don’t think you deserve it.”

Rudy dogged after her, “I do deserve it! I went on laundry runs with you all of the time! I am the most deserving person!”

Liesel laughed to herself, turning the corner to Himmel, popping her head back around the curve to look at him, “Alright, you get it. If you can beat me.”

With that, her head was back around and he could hear muffled smacking of her feet on ice and snow as she ran up the street.

Rudy was after her in seconds, laughter bubbling from both of them, floating up as the snow floated down.

He caught up to her quickly and kept pace with her as she shoved him and he shoved back.

Rudy began speeding forward, 33 and 35 in sight. One, two steps, a patch of ice, and Rudy was falling face first into the street. He reeled for a moment or two, stumbling forward in an attempt to steady himself, but he tripped over the curb and managed to get his hands up in barely enough time to help him cushion the blow of the fall.

Liesel, already at this point had stopped running, watching the boy’s fall. She held her breath as he lay on the sidewalk, motionless. As soon as he started groaning, Liesel burst out in laughter. She could hardly move for a few moments as Rudy recovered, bent over in the road, tears gathering in her eyes as the scene replayed over and over again in her mind.

Rudy managed to get up onto his knees, holding his head before Liesel managed to shuffle over, laughter still hurting her chest and stomach.

Rudy laughed as he watched her, practically immobile in hysterics. 

Liesel gathered herself, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Ya, ya.” Rudy muttered, getting to his feet, “It wasn’t that funny…”

Liesel wiped her runny nose and smiled up at him, “Oh, it really was.” She assured, giving one more burst of laughter before she fanned herself, “Okay, I’m sorry, are you okay?” She tried to ask sincerely, but couldn’t keep the grin off of her face.

Rudy grumbled, rolling his eyes.

“Where’s my gift?” He wondered.

Liesel crossed her arms, trying to wipe the smile off of her face, “What gift? Who said you won, Slippy Owens?”

Rudy stepped aside and showed the two houses that stood behind him, her and his, “I beat you.”

Liesel puffed out a laugh, “Barely, I’d like to see you beat me like that all of the time.”

Rudy grabbed her shoulders, “I won!” He insisted.

Liesel put up her hands, “Okay, okay, you won.”

Rudy grabbed her shoulders and steered her towards her door, “It better not be a book or something, Saumensch…”

Liesel smiled widely, facing away from him, “I’m sure you’ll like it.” She laughed as he wheeled her up the stairs.

She turned and narrowed her eyes at him, “I’ll be right back.”

Liesel slipped through the door, closing it firmly behind her.

She emerged moments later, a hand behind her back, “Don’t snatch at me, Rudy Steiner. “ She warned, swatting his hands away as he put them out to her.

His face fell, “C’mon then, its freezing out here. I’m covered in snow.”

Liesel’s smile flickered in her eyes like the candle light of the Christmas tree, “Close your eyes.” She said gently.

Rudy sighed and closed his eyes.

“No peeking.” Liesel warned.

Rudy puffed a breath out of his nose as confirmation, freezing air entering in its place.

Rudy was about to inquire as to what was taking so long when he felt a mitted hand on the side of his face and warm lips on his own. 

His eyes cracked open in shock to find Liesel’s long dark eyelashes and bouncy blonde curls in front of him.

His eyes fell closed again as they registered what was happening. 

Liesel pulled away suddenly, coming off of her toes and stepping away from him, cold and blush reddening her cheeks. She looked away from him, a small smile playing on her lips at his rapture, “Merry Christmas, Saukrel.” She muttered to the winter night.

Rudy stepped back to her, cupping her rosy cheek with his freezing hand, “Merry Christmas, Saumench.” He sighed, leaning down to kiss her again.

Liesel smiled against his lips, throwing her arms around his neck. 

The door popped open beside them and Rosa’s broad frame appeared, “Liesel.” She sighed.

Rudy and Liesel, still locked in their suggestive embrace, turned their faces to Rosa’s crossed arms and raised eyebrows, “When you said not to look out of the window, I assumed it was because you and Rudy here were getting into trouble.” Her eyebrows went higher, “I did not expect to find this.”

The two of them blushed, arms pulling away from each other.

“Rosa, darling.” A soft voice chided behind her, making her turn to reveal Hans, “Come away from the door, it’s freezing outside.”

Rosa gestured to the two on her front steps but he stopped her before she could speak, “You’re letting a draft in, Liesel will be home soon, no need to wait for her at the door. I’m sure she’s on her way…”

Rosa placed her arms on her hips, pressing her lips together at him.

Hans stepped forward and began shutting the door, winking at them before it closed with a thunk.

Liesel and Rudy looked back at each other, laughter coming from their embarrassment. 

“So…” Rudy broke the silence that followed, “Where’s the present?”

Liesel’s jaw dropped, “You Saukrel!” She punched his arm, “That was the present!” He laughed as she kicked and pushed him down the front steps, “You ungrateful little boy.” She began to laugh, “I have a present for you.” She picked up and handful of snow and mashed it into his face.

Rudy sputtered snow, “You’ll pay for that, Saumench!” He promised with a laugh, grabbing her around the middle and tossing her into a snow bank.

Liesel shrieked, cutting off upon impact with the pile of powder she disappeared into.

Rudy laughed as she struggled to remove herself from the quick sand-like snow.

“What’s going on out here?” Mrs. Steiner squawked from the door.

Rudy waved to her, “Nothing Mama!” He called, “I’ll be right in!”

At his distraction, Liesel retaliated throwing a snowball that hit him in the chest.

Rudy suddenly dove at her, flopping both of them back into the snow bank. They lay there for a few moments laughing, watching it spiral up in misty swirls to the stars above them. Rudy rolled over in the snow bank to look at her, a curious look on his face, “Would you have really given my present to Max?” Rudy asked, cocking his head to the side, “’Cause that doesn’t seem like a present you’d hand out to anyone…”

Liesel snorted and pushed him away, “Shut up, Saukrel.”

“I mean, if I’d known, I’d have hid in your basement for a few years and gotten Max to annoy you… Then being 13 would have been a lot easier.” Rudy sighed.

Liesel punched him in the arm, getting to her feet with some difficulty, “You’re such a pig, Rudy Steiner.” Rudy scrambled up after her.

“But I’m your pig, Liesel.” He laughed, grabbing her around the waist as she walked away, pulling her back to him and kissing her again.

Liesel accepted it, but pulled away, looking up at him accusingly, “You think that because I kissed you once you can just kiss me whenever you want?” Liesel raised her eyebrows, pursing her lips.

Rudy hesitated, eyes shifting over her face to try and think of the correct answer.

Suddenly her face brightened, “I could kill you for being so dim, Rudy.”

She kissed him again, and again, and again.

“So I can?” Rudy asked between one.

Before Liesel could reply, they heard the squeaking of a window, “Liesel!” A throaty voice called out of the window, “Get your behind in the door this minute, or your boyfriend Rudy will be the last person you see for the next month.” Rosa boomed, her voice echoing down the street.

Rudy stole one last kiss before pushing her to her door and sprinting to his.

“Goodnight, Saukrel!” She called, running up her front steps.

“Goodnight, Saumensch!” He called, eyes lingering for a moment as she slipped through the door.

Liesel watched for a moment through the door window as a grin spread across Rudy’s face and he punched a fist up towards the sky in celebration before sneaking in his own house.

She laughed to herself as she removed her snow covered coat, a lightness in her chest that she hadn't felt in a long, long time, fond memories swirling in her head. She knew she never could have made it through the war without him, and she was certain there was no other life for her save for one that had Rudy in it.


End file.
